Under Oblivious Glances
by Good-Moralled-Hips
Summary: Here's the new version of my old story. Same thing, just editted. Jacie has been close with Kendall and the guys since she could remember and when her mom died, she left her to the care of Mama Knight. Read on as Jacie and Kendall fall in love. No slash!
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the new and improved Under Oblivious Glances. I need to make this know that this is NOT a Kendall/James or Kames story. All of the guys are completely straight in this story. Just so you know. I have made this story even more Epic... -haha Emily :)- So i hope you all enjoy. Read on:**

* * *

I did as I always did after school; going to the library where Katie met up with me before heading to the hockey rink to meet up with the guys. The only difference today was that Katie had stayed home sick.

I wrapped my arms around my small torso as I walked into the frigid hockey rink. I noticed that the guys were still out on the ice except for James, who was seated on the bench, unlacing his skates.

"Hey," I said as I plopped down beside him.

He looked up long enough to give me his signature goofy grin. "Hey, Jace."

"Why are you done already?" I asked, giving him a curious once over and trying to hide a grin. It was James, he was always doing stupid things to get him benched during practices and games.

He laughed lightly," Forgot my jock at home. Coach let me do drills, but I couldn't go up against anyone."

"Oh, Jay, aren't you smart?" I remarked, my trademark sarcasm dripping in my voice. "That's probably one of the most important parts of your gear."

He rolled his eyes at my 'teacher-like' tone and shook his head as he packed away his skates in his bag. "So how was your walk here?"

I sighed, frowning. "Lonely. I had no one to scheme out ingenious pranks with."

"Katie never gets sick. That girl's got an immune system of steel. I wonder what's wrong," he said as the rest of the team filed off of the ice. I had opened my mouth to reply when he randomly gasped out," What if she has swine flu?"

I gave him a blank look that clearly read 'Really, James. Really?' "She doesn't have swine flu, stupid. But I wish I knew what's wrong," I replied at the moment that our other three best friends joined us.

"Knew what?" Logan asked, picking up his hockey bag.

"What's wrong with Kates." I saw Kendall scrunch up his forehead and purse his lips. I understood how much it bothered him, Katie was like my little sister too. I'd been seriously close with their family since I could remember, my first memory was of me and Kendall pulling off the wall paper from the playpen by the wall.

The three guys mumbled their agreements before trudging tiredly into the locker room to change out of the bulky gear. As usual, it didn't take them long to change and within five minutes we were out of the rink and making our way back to Kendall and I's. Honestly, that was my home now, had been for the past 6 months.

It had just begun snowing snowing so we watched in amusement reserved for Carlos and Carlos only as he skipped ahead, trying to catch random snowflakes on his tongue. A short ten minutes later and I was frozen to the bone. I had decided to not wear a coat or hoodie today because it wasn't supposed to get this cold… Big Mistake. My teeth started chattering horribly and I could hardly walk straight due to the violent shivering being cold produced in my small body. Both James and Kendall, who I was walking in between, paused their conversation and wrapped an arm around each of my shoulder to help me warm up. We were attempting to walk like this and to the people passing by gave us strange looks. Honestly, we looked like we were trying to do a three-legged race with three people instead of two. I even had to admit that we were a sight; Carlos skipping ahead like a five year old, Logan with his nose in his latest book obsession, and me squished in between two much taller guys.

It didn't take long for us to get home and we busted through the door to get into the heat. James let go of me to crowd around the kitchen table but Kendall kept his arm around me long enough for him to grab his hoodie laying on the chair by the door. I smiled in thanks and pulled it on quickly, happy that for once I wasn't freezing. As we entered the kitchen, Mama Knight turned around to look directly at me.

"Jacie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded and she turned to Logan. "Can you stir this for me? Just make sure it doesn't boil over." He agreed and took up station at the stove while the other guys took their places at the table, deep in discussion.

I followed my legal guardian into the hallway, curious as to what was going on. She took a deep breath before explaining,"Katie started her period today. Can you talk to her? I'm not good with that sort of thing and I can't ask Kendall too..."

I smiled sympathetically, cutting off her rambling. "No problem. I don't mind."

"I'm glad I have you here. I do not know what I'd do without you, Jacie."

Standing outside of Katie's door, I could her softly sniffling. I cracked the door open and peaked in. "Knock, knock. Can I come in?"

She looked at me for a long moment before nodding, wiping away a few stray tears. I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed beside her.

"Your mom told me. Are you okay?"

She shrugged her shoudlers and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge. "I don't like this."

I snorted and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Baby girl, no one likes this. But just think this is the fastest change you'll go through. Everything else will change over time."

Katie smiled in relief. "I just... I feel really weird."

"It takes some getting used to, but it just becomes a natural part of your life after a while."

She gave me a hug as someone knocked on the door. "What!" she yelled, back to her old Katie-self.

Kendall opened the door cautiously. "Mom told me to tell you that dinner's ready so you can come down whenever you guys are ready."

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks, K. We'll be down in a minute."

After he left, Katie looked back at me with a panicked expression. "Don't worry, they can't tell unless you tell them."

She blew out a breath in relief and headed for the door before turning to me. "Don't tell anybody, please."

"I won't, Kates, I promise."

* * *

**Did you like the new version? I changed some things, added a bit and took out a bit. I'll be putting up the next chapters soon. Reviews are important, remember that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I changed this one quite a bit but I like it much much better. Thank you to my wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys rock! And now to more and more Epicness. **

* * *

The guys left after dinner and I wanted to get a quick shower because hanging out with a bunch of guys after they played hockey can make you feel pretty gross. Kendall, Katie, and Mama Knight engrossed themselves into the Minnesota Wild's game, which they were winning. I wasn't one for playing hockey but I owned three hockey jerseys and went to every game I had the chance to. After changing into my favorite pair of plaid flannel pajama pants and a black tank top, I headed down to join them.

Katie was the first to notice me walking in and patted the spot in between her and Kendall on the couch. I plopped down onto the comfy couch, pulling my knees to my chest and grabbing the large throw blanket behind me. I was getting ready to concentrate on the game when Katie nudged my arm and nodded toward her brother. Glancing at Kendall, I saw that his whole entire concentration was on the on going game and he paid no attention to the cherry Amp in his hands. I casually reached over and plucked it straight out of his grip, knowing full well that he hadn't noticed.

Both Katie and Mama Knight tried to hold back their snickers and giggles but were epically unsuccessful. Kendall finally broke out of his trance and looked around, confused, until he saw me trying to take a sip from it.

He narrowed his eyes and I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face. "Ha Ha very funny, Jace. Can I have it back now… please?"

I acted like I was thinking for a moment before replying," No. You still owe me for that Venom."

"I'll share," he compromised and I shrugged, too tired to argue. He smiled briefly, returning his attention back to the game.

I tried to sigh in an attempt to stifle a yawn and laid my head on his relaxed shoulder. It may be Friday, but I was tired as crap. I felt his head move as he looked down at me.

"Your hair's wet," he complained and I shrugged lightly.

"Quit complaining. I'm tired and you're the closest thing to a pillow here. Ignore me and watch the game."

I felt his head shake in defeat and didn't say anything else as I fell asleep.

"Jace… Jay-cie! Wake up!" I faintly heard Kendall saying as he shook my arm lightly, trying to wake me up. As I came back to consciousness, his voice got louder and I got more irritated. I hated being woken up. Period. End. Of. Story. I sat up slowly, still half asleep and turned to glare at him.

"What was that for?" I grumbled.

"You started crying in your sleep. I figured you were having another bad dream so I woke you up," he said, smiling sadly down at me. I sighed, I couldn't be mad at him for that, he was just saving me from the horrible reoccuring dream I'd been having since my mom died. Thankfully, he already knew what it was about without me having to tell him. He always just knew, no matter what.

"Is the game over?" He nodded, staring at MTV which was currently on. That also meant that Katie was in bed. "What time is it?"

He shrugged and switched the channel to find out. "Just after midnight. Katie and Mom went to bed about two hours ago. I stayed up because I wanted to and... you were sleeping on me."

"You could've woken me up, ya know. Or carried me up to bed," I joked, nudging his arm with my elbow.

"I can't carry you that far," he teased back and I gasped in fake shock.

"I do not weigh that much, jerk... I'm barely a hundred and you're almost 130. Don't even start that with me." He laughed quietly, so he didn't wake up his mother and younger sister.

"I was kidding, jeez. You know I love ya, Jace," he said, giving me a little hug. I wrapped my small arms around him to give him a quick hug back but for some reason unknown to me, my stomach did a small flip flop.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, Love ya too Ken." He narrowed his green eyes at me as I stuck my tongue out at him. He hated that nickname to no end since first grade when Micky Turner called him Ken Doll, as in Barbie's boyfriend. He retaliated by grabbing the end of my tongue so I couldn't put it back in my mouth. I shrieked in a very girly manner, much to my embarrassment, and turned away from him. He released my tongue and wiped his hand off on his basketball shorts.

"That's what you get, girly." I laughed and sat back beside him to watch tv. We lost track of time making fun of Jersey Shore, I hated that show to no end, and eventually went to bed later that night after 2 am.

* * *

**I'm such a dork. I typed up this chapter listening to Glee's version of Journey and Poker Face and Jack Johnson's song Banana Pancakes. :) I love those songs. Such great ones. Anyway, did you like it? Please let me know via reviews. They mean a ton. Do you like this new version or do you like the old one better. Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Chapter 3 coming right up! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading. I'm so happy that you all like it so much. This is the last chapter I have partly written until chapter 6, I think. So bare with me because these next few chapters will take a bit to work out because I have to completely rewrite the whole thing. Onto the 3rd chapter rewrite:**

* * *

I was in that blissful, dreamless sleep when I felt something large and heavy land on top of me. Too lazy to open my eyes, I reached a hand out to see what, or who, it was. My hand must have poked whoever it was in the eye because they protests, grabbing my hand in theirs.

"Hey! Watch that hand."

"Hey, get off of me," I complained back, recognizing the person's voice as Kendall's.

I felt the bed shift as he sat up on the edge, pulling my arms in an attempt to get me up too.

"Come on, lazy. Get up," he said, trying to yank me off the bed.

"This is the second time in less than twelve hours that you've woken me up. Do you have a death wish that I don't know about?" I remarked, sliding off of the bed to the floor.

"I had a good reason earlier," he replied, meeting my stare from where I laid on the floor.

Rolling my blue eyes, I was still unaffected. "Yeah, yeah. That's not the point."

"Come on, get up. Please! It's after 9:30. I have a game at noon. It takes you forever to get ready," he pleaded some more and I frowned, sticking my hands up toward him. He smiled thankfully and grabbed them, pulling me up to my feet.

"If I'm up, then you're going to go take a shower. You smell like a disgusting locker room, Knight."

He smirked, quickly pulling me into a hug so that my face was pressed against his t-shirt before I could stop him. I struggled against his grip but he wasn't weak. '_I blame hockey ,' _I thought bitterly and finally managed to push him away. He laughed silently, striding out the door and into his own room across the hall. I huffed out an angry breath, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I was still extremely mad at Kendall for waking me up and making me smell his body odor, although it wasn't as bad as I exaggerated. I knew he was only joking and that I shouldn't be this mad at him but I must have been PMSing because I refused to look at him on the ride to the rink and didn't give him a good luck hug before he went out to play.

I started to feel bad about not giving him his hug when he was getting beat around pretty badly. He was out of it today and it showed. The coach had him sit out for a few minutes to clear his head and I decided to go down and apologize. However, before I could say anything he beat me too it.

"Jace, I'm sorry about earlier. Please don't be mad at me anymore," he said, giving me the saddest puppy dog look that he could pull of with green eyes. It usually only worked with James and Logan, who had the big eyes for it. "I hate when you're mad at me, it messes everything up."

I smiled at him and gave him a small hug. "I'm not mad anymore. I promise. Now you've got your hug and you've got a clear head so go win this game back!" I laughed, pushing him up off of the bench and toward the door.

He turned back around before going back on the ice and said quietly," Thanks, Jacie."

I suddenly felt embarrassed and looked down, trying to hide the random blush that popped up on my cheeks.

I was going to need to fix this problem soon.

* * *

**So I know this one is so much shorter than the original but this turned out to be a filler... And I wanted to incorporate hockey into it more. **

**Here's what I have as an outline for the next upcoming chapters. Correct me if I'm wrong:**

**Chapter 4: The boys announce that they're going to LA and the whole plane ride... mile high club thing with Carlos and James, she falls asleep on Kendall and Katie's still mad about leaving. **

**Chapter 5: They get to the Palm Woods, the closet is divided and Jacie and Kendall trip over each other putting things away.. Major flirting chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Meeting Camille, admitting that she likes Kendall.. Mostly a filler. Wayne Wayne and the whole bikini thing. **

**Chapter 7: Big Time Bad Boy, THE KISS SCENE!**

**Those are what I can remember. I'm not sure if chapter 4 was split into two or if it was all in one... If you remember please tell me. That means leave a review with your opinions of this chapter and what you can remember. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm adding the beginning to chapter four, it was something that just came to me a little bit again. Melanie is just a minor character and this is probably the only time she'll ever appear in this story but she's important here. Thank you all so much for the 8 reviews I got on the last chapter. :) I love you all so much! Yay!**

* * *

I was lounging on my bed with one of my best girl friends, Melanie Matthews. We had a bag of M&M's laying between us and would randomly giggle at the most pointless things we said. We had been watching the guys shoveling the sidewalks through my bedroom window when she spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"You know what I think?" I shrugged and shook my head. It was hard to tell with Melanie. "I think you're going to marry Kendall someday."

I just about choked on a blue M&M and stared at her like she was going on a murderous rampage. "What? You know what I think? I think your looney."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you know its a serious possibility. You're never going to be able to date a guy without comparing him to Kendall. He's been too much to you since... well forever for you to just fall for someone else."

"You do know that you're not making any sense to me right now," I told her, still giving her that 'you are fucking insane' stare.

"Ugh, alright. Think about, Jacie. He's been there for you through everything; your dad leaving, your mom dying, all of your mistakes and such... There's just way too much between you two. You're always going to wish that your boyfriend's hugs were like Kendall's or that he knew how to make you smile like Kendall does."

I rolled my eyes, not admitting to her that she was right. I knew deep down that she was right but there was no way I was ever going to admit that to her. It didn't mean that I liked him, I was always going to wish that whoever I was with was more like him. Before I could respond, I heard the front door open and the guys come running up the stairs. Melanie ignored them, she has no clue what they were up to. However, I had known these guys long enough to know that they were covered in snow and were freezing. Obnoxious boys + freezing bodies = Trouble. They busted through my bedroom door and picked me up into a massive group hug. I shrieked and tried to fight my way out of their tight grip. I was only in a tank top and shorts so I felt every little snow flake. And damnit, it was freezing ass cold!

When they let me go, I ran over to my bed and wrapped myself in my thick blanket, glaring at Mel who was laughing her ass off. "Not funny. That was effin cold, you jerks!" I yelled at them and Kendall, who had taken off his snow covered coat, came over and pulled me into an actual hug.

"Better?" I narrowed my eyes at him but couldn't help the smile. I loved these guys too much to stay mad at them. "I have to be at the grocery store in 20 minutes for my shift. You guys going to keep me company?" He asked us. The guys nodded their agreements and Kendall glanced over at me.

"Not today. It is way too effin cold for me to stand out side that long. We'll hang out tonight," I offered and he smiled. I turned to the guys and pointed my finger. "You three need to change his mind about this whole singing thing."

"I don't want to be a singer! I'm a hockey player," he said, exasperated by our efforts to make him rethink Gustavo Rocque's offer.

"Whatever. Now get out of here, losers," I joked, pushing them out of my bedroom.

I sighed audibly, flopping backwards onto my bed. Those guys wore me out and they were only in here for less than 10 minutes.

* * *

Katie and I were making fun of whatever music video was playing when the guys burst through the front door.

"Guess what! Guess what!" they exclaimed excitedly, bouncing all over the place like ADHD puppies.

I gave them a curious look and shrugged. Before I could ask what was wrong with them, James answered my unspoken question. "We're going to Hollywood!"

"Wait.. what? I thought you told him no... And what do you mean we?"

"I called Gustavo back and made him a deal. If he wants me, he has to get all of us. We're like a package deal," Kendall explained, smiling lightly.

"You.. You said yes to this. You, the hockey obsessed dork... Where is my Kendall? What have you done with him?" I joked, hugging him first before hugging my other friends.

Mama Knight finally decided to come see what all the racket was about and gave the guys' huge smiles suspicious stares. "What is going on in here?"

"We're going to Hollywood!" Carlos and James yelled, hooting and high five-ing after. Kendall reexplained what he had told me to his mother.

"So can we go?" he finished with, giving her a guilty smile.

She sighed and finally nodded defeatedly. "If its okay with all of your parents.. then I guess so."

"We already called our parents and they said its fine as long as we have an adult with us," Logan said. Mama Knight nodded and the guys erupted into cheers again.

"When do we leave?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"The flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"Well then, I guess you boys had better go home and pack. We don't have much time," she told them and Logan, Carlos, and James left after another round of hugs for Mama Knight.

"Wait? I have to say goodbye to all of my friends by tomorrow?" Katie said incredulously, giving us looks like we'd betrayed her. "That's not fair. You guys are all each others best friends so you don't have to say goodbye."

We nodded sadly and she stormed off to her room.

"I'll handle this one," her mother told us, heading off after her angry daughter.

"Congrats, boy," I smiled, flopping down onto the couch tiredly. Kendall sat down beside me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Thanks, girl."

* * *

**So this one by far is the most different, mostly due to the fact that I don't have the original to go from this time. Please leave reviews letting me know how you liked it. **

**Also, if you have a twitter, leave me your twitter name or follow me at xheffrondrive. Thanks guys! Loves:D**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Here's chapter five:**

* * *

The busy, loud chaos of the airport began to irritate me within minutes and I felt a throbbing headache set in. It took us over an hour to get settled on the plane and decide who was sitting with who and where. One row had four seats and the other side had three so I sat in between Kendall and Katie who Mama Knight sat beside, taking the window seat. James, Carlos, and Logan claimed the other three seats, arguing over who had the window seat. I tried spacing myself out to rid myself of the growing headache but was brought back to Earth when I heard Carlos say he's never heard of the mile high club.

"What?" I half yelled as the plane began taking off, leaning forward in my seat so I could see him. "Where has your brain been since fifth grade?"

"Oh come on, Jacie. No one knows where his brains been since... well, forever," Logan joked, putting in his headphones and leaning back into his seat.

I snorted out a laugh, hiding my face in my hands trying to prevent myself from laughing hysterically at Carlos's face.

"Well, since you're talking about it... Wanna join it?" James said, acting like he was going to stand up and raising his eyebrow jokingly.

"Sure, what the hell," I replied and giggled, shaking my head when Mama Knight coughed audibly.

I looked over at her giving us the 'Shut it. People can hear you' type of look. I smiled apologetically and sat back noticing Katie pouting at the seat ahead of her.

"What's wrong, Katie?" She turned to give me a quick glare and situated herself so that I couldn't see her face, placing her headphones on.

"Give her time, she'll come around eventually," I heard Kendall say quietly. I looked up and saw him giving me a small smile.

"Yeah, I know. She's never stayed this mad at me for this long before," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and casting a long glance at the ground.

"Don't worry about it. She'll be over it soon enough. She's been mad at me for longer than a week and I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"But I'm different. You're just her brother," I said.

He gasped and placed his hands on his chest playfully. "Ouch, that hurt. So glad to know where I stand with you two."

I smirked and shoved his arm lightly, almost causing him to run into the cart one of the flight attendants was pushing down the aisle. I slapped my hands over my mouth to stop from giggling as she glared at us like an STD while she passed.

"Not very nice, Jace," he smiled, poking my side. I shrieked, leaning away from him trying to avoid his hands. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as people turned to give us looks.

"Stop it. That's not very nice, Ken."

He narrowed his bright green eyes at me and stuck out his tongue at me. "Do not call me that, Jacilyn."

I cringed, I hated hearing my full first name. It usually meant I was in trouble or something was wrong. Man, if looks could kill we would have murdered each other by now. After a long couple of moments glaring at each other, we busted out laughing. I tended to find most everything funny and when I laughed, he laughed as did everyone else paying attention to what we were doing.

Before we could both say anything, I yawned. He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest.

"Go to sleep, Jace. You're gonna need it," I heard him whisper before I fell asleep.

* * *

**That was so short, I am so sorry guys! I really wanted it to be longer but my creative flow has been slow today. :( I have a poll up on my page about this story so go take it. Don't forget to review on your way out. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

****

_Important Authors Note:_

Thank you all for your awesome reviews. So hilarious story:

Today during Biology, there was a strong thunderstorm. Okay? Keeping up? Well, we were all paying attention like good students and there was this super duper loud clap of thunder so loud that we all freaked. However, none of us freaked as back as Patrick. He screamed like a little girl and fell out of his chair. Funny stuff. He was so scared that his hands were shaking. We're all either sophomores, which is what I am, or freshmen. I didn't think anyone our age was still that scared of storms. Anyway, that was just super hilarious.

I am writing a future fic for this story and it will take place about a year or so after the epilogue to this story. It's going to be a super-fluff filled story full of cuteness...

Now I know you all want to read this chapter but first, I need to give you guys an idea of what Jacie's like(A quick character profile) Just so you know and can visualize her better.

Name: Jacilyn Matthews(I'm pretty sure that's her last name... for now. hehe ItsPopularICantLikeItNow knows what I mean by that.)

Age: 16, her birthday is a week after Kendall's

Hair: shoulder length dark brown hair, slightly wavy and she has bangs that she straightens.

Eyes: Bright blue, wide eyes. Expressive and always portrays her emotions and feelings.

Height: 5'5

Weight/Body Type: 115 lbs./ thin, small curves.

There you have it. Now read on!:

* * *

While the guys went to go check out the insanely amazing, or so I heard, pool scene, I decided to go claim my bed in the apartment with Katie and Mama Knight. They took the room at the end of the hallway, one of the double bed rooms, and I decided to take one of the beds in the room of three. That way the boys would be in pairs and only one wouldn't be stuck rooming with me. As much as I loved those boys, I had to admit that I would feel super duper bad for them.

I had just flung my heavy suitcases onto the one bed of the three when I heard the boys enter the apartment, calling out my name.

"In here!" I yelled back, opening the suitcase with all of my odd things; hair stuff, make up, photos and such.

Their footsteps thundered through the apartment until they busted into the large room. "Hey! Come on! You have got to check out the pool. It's amazing!" Carlos exclaimed exclaimed excitedly, slapping his helmet.

"Uh, no. I'm good,"I replied, giving them a small smile. This place just felt different, it wasn't home to me yet. Maybe it wouldn't be at all. I sighed, sitting down on the end of the twin-sized bed. "However, Mama wants you guys to get settled in sometime today. So go, now." I smiled, shooing them with my hands jokingly.

I hadn't noticed James missing until he ran out from inside of the massive walk-in closet. "I call this bed! There is no way that I am not living without that closet!" He yelled, flopping down on the bed on the other side of the room from mine.

"Okay, one bed down, one to go. Who claims the last bed?" I asked, giving them all looks.

Kendall stepped forward and laid back on the bed beside mine. "I'll suffer through James with you." The four of us laughed as James gave us all glares and began rummaging through his things for his hair products.

Logan and Carlos ran out of the room, probably to fight over their own beds in the other room and I resumed going through my suitcases.

* * *

**Now I know this is really short but I have to get off of the computer and I wanted to gift you all another chapter today. I will be adding the whole closet thing in the next chapter and then guess what's after that? The KISS! Then I will be ALLLLL caught up and I can start writing the rest of the story. Let me know what you think of this chapter and my idea or a future fic sequel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I lied, that whole closet moment is not going to fit into this chapter... I'm sorry. However there may be more flirting than there usually is. I'm writing this on a whim so bare with me. **

**In exciting news: I finally got my driver's permit today! I am so happy! Warning: stay off of the road! Haha**

**Have you guys noticed that fanfiction is having errors pop up in random places? Its annoying me.**

* * *

I woke up, hearing muffled voices coming from the kitchen. I sat up, running a hand though my horrible bed hair and trying to think of who it would be. The boys were all at the studio by now so they were out and Mama Knight was out looking for a part-time job to keep her busy so she was out too. I guessed it was Katie but who she was talking to confused me. Maybe she made a friend...

I trudged out of large bedroom and into the kitchen, seeing Katie talking to a girl about my age at the kitchen table. Wordlessly, I plopped down beside her and stared out of the windows in the living room lazily.

"Hey, Jace," I heard Katie say faintly. I gave her a thumbs up but still said nothing, resting my head on the table in front of me.

"Is she okay?" the girl across from Katie and I asked quietly.

"Yeah. She's always like this when she wakes up." I lifted my head enough to stick my tongue out at her and glance at the other girl. She was pretty; medium length curly dark hair and a sweet smile.

"Hi, I'm Camille," she introduced, offering me her hand to shake.

I took it and smiled back. "Jacie."

"This is the girl that likes Logan that I told you about," Katie informed, poking me in the side to wake me up.

I turned to glare at her briefly before looking back at Camille. "I remember now. Nice to meet you. However, I am still tired and no one made coffee this morning."

"Well, do you guys want to go down to the pool for something to do today?" Camille asked, shrugging slightly.

"Ya know, we've been here for two weeks and I've only been down there once. I feel really lame now," I joked, standing up to get out my bottle of orange juice. "Why not? Let's go!"

Camille came and helped me pick out my bikini, between my purple zebra striped top with black bottoms or my blue and yellow striped top and blue bottoms. Since Minnesota summers weren't really warm enough to go swimming all of the time, I didn't own any type of swimsuit until last week when I took James and Katie shopping with me. Despite being a guy, he's great with fashion... And Katie was there to make sure that it wasn't trampy. Afterall, James is still guy, great fashion sense or not. I finally decided on the purple one, rushing to put it on and get down there before it got busy.

We found three lounge chairs and hurried to claim them before the infamous Jenifers took them. I may not get out often but I still heard all about them from the boys. I ran into them once and they asked me if my name was Jenifer. I told them no and they walked away... It was probably the most pointless thing to ever happen to me.

Camille and I were discussing an upcoming audition, she managed to convince me to audition with her after much arguing, and Katie was lost in her own world with her Ipod on when he came up to us. The guy was dressed in the most God-awful fake-gangster get up I've ever seen.

"Hey, pretty lady. The name's Wayne-Wayne," he attempted at being cool, but failed. Epically. I nodded like I couldn't care less, which I didn't, and tried to ignore him by turning to Camille again. "What's your name?"

"George," I replied blandly and turned away once again only to be interrupted. By this time, I was getting really annoyed and I wasn't pleasant when I got annoyed. His face became confused until he realized that I was using sarcasm.

"No, really. What's your name?" I saw the guys enter the pool area out of the corner of my eye and waved them over when Logan spotted us. "Wait, you're friends with Big Time Rush," he asked with disgust dripping from his voice.

"Yes, and do you have a problem with that? Because if you do, I. Don't. Care," I said threateningly, standing up to join the guys and Camille, leaving the asshole to his lonely self. Like I cared.

"Hey guys," I smiled, throwing an arm around Carlos. He smiled, nodding in his own Carlos way and slapping his helmet.

"We hate that guy," James yelled out, turning to glare at Wayne-Wayne's retreating back.

"Me too!" I exclaimed back, high-fiving him. "So what are we doing today?" I questioned, giving Kendall a quizzical look since he was the master of all plans.

He shrugged and I caught him glancing down at my bikini clad body before looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks. I blushed furiously and saw Logan doing his best to avert his eyes away from Camille's body too. Suddenly Katie laughed and I turned to glare at her, shutting her up immediately. I had just recently admitted to her about my slight crush on her brother.

"Who's up for street hockey! I'll watch!" I shouted randomly, breaking the random akwardness and recieved a round of hoots and high-fives.

* * *

**This chapter sucked, no doubt. But let me know what you thought... In a review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Kiss!

**Here's the last chapter before the rest of the story. I realized something last night: I forgot to add the chapter where she's at the studio with them and she sleeps with Kendall(Not Sex... just sleeping) If you want me to add that part in soon, just let me know in a review. I totally forgot about that chapter. Read on friends:**

* * *

I woke up around 9:30, assuming that the guys were already at the studio. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and lazily walked into the kitchen only to see Kendall closing the fridge door.

"You're still here?" I asked as he sat down across from me at the table. I was guessing by the way he was still in a t-shirt and pajama pants that he had just gotten up too.

He smirked and nodded. "We teamed up with Gustavo so I gotta show up Wayne-Wayne as the bad boy. I'm going to dress up in bad-ass clothes but I kinda need help. Please? I would've asked James but he had already left and he would have over-done it. So will you help me?"

Despite rolling my eyes, I smiled my agreement. "I guess, but you honestly think I can make you look bad ass?"

"No, Jace, I know you can," he said with such a confidence that I blushed and bit my lower lip in slight embarassment.

* * *

"How much black do you have?" I asked as we approached the wardrobe.

He thought for a minute. "Not much."

"Oh jeez... Do you have a pair of black jeans?" He nodded, pulling them out of the bottom drawer. "Any black shirts?"

"Um... I think so. I never wear it though. I'm not a black person," Kendall said, flipping through multiple shirts and producing a black t-shirt.

It took me a minute to get what he just said and I busted out laughing, falling backwards onto my bed. He just stared at me like I was mentally challenged, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"No, Kendall you're not black. You're white. I'm glad you finally realized this just now," I remarked sarcastically once I got over my laughing attack.

He finally understood what I found so funny because he tried to hide a smile as he shot back," You know what I meant."

"Yes, I do but it was still pretty damn funny. That shirt should work. Go change into those and I'll rummage through James' stuff to find a jacket because you don't have one."

Shrugging and turning to walk out of the room to the bathroom across the hall, he looked back at me with a sweet smile. "Thanks, Jace."

I couldn't stop the blush that suddenly appeared on my face and I smiled back. "Don't worry about it, Kendizzle. Now go! Hurry!" I playfully pushed him out the door and began going through the many racks of James' clothing in search of his black leather jacket. Just as Kendall entered the lengthy closet, I let out a frustrated groan.

"What's wrong?"

"James is stupid. I can't find his jacket anywhere," I complained before an ingenious plan popped into my head. "Logan!"

Before Kendall could ask what the hell I was talking about, I bolted into the room Logan and Carlos shared. I was already walking out of the closet with Logan's black jacket when Kendall arrived at the doorway. "Um.. I would ask what that was about but I don't think I want to know."

I giggled for a short moment before stopping with a straight face like nothing had even happened. He gave me a strange look as I brushed past him and grabbed my water bottle from the living room coffee table. "Well, put the jacket on already. I need to see how I did," I acted like I was annoyed despite the smirk that appeared on my face.

After glancing up at the ceiling and shaking his head, he pulled on Logan's jacket and threw his arms up. "Okay, do I look bad ass?"

Cocking my head to the side and studying my mastery, I did pretty damn good. But there was something missing. I wordlessly grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the bedroom that we shared with James, pushing him down into a sitting position on my bed.

"Sit, stay," I told him knowing that if he knew what I was going to get, he would object. I rushed into the bathroom and grabbed my makeup bag before running back into the room where he had laid backward with his head hanging off the other side.

"Oh, no..No No No No No," he objected just like I assumed he would.

"Kendall, just listen. I'm not doing the whole-shebang just eyeliner. I'd finish it off perfectly. Please?"

He huffed out a frustrated breath and crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't poke my eye out. You do and you're dead," he threatened jokingly.

"I won't, promise. I've been putting eyeliner on for over 3 years now. I've never poked myself in the eye, ever."

I sat down against the pillows, facing his side and pushing his shoulders until he was turned around facing me. "Okay, yeah... You're gonna have to move closer unless you want it all over your face. I can't reach that far cause I'm a shortstack."

He laughed silently and scooted closer to me. "You're not that short..."

"Don't lie and look up. Try not to flinch your eye as much as possible, just to make my job easier." I couldn't help but admire how green his eyes looked in contrast to the entire black outfit was wearing as I cautiously began applying the black eyeliner carefully to the bottom part of his eye. After finishing both eyes, I dropped my hand to give my arm a break due to the ache that had started.

I glanced down at the bed for a second and noticed my black bracelet on his left wrist. "You stole my bracelet."

He smiled deviously. "Hey, it goes well. Dontcha think?"

I couldn't help but smile too at how innocently cute he looked. "It does, I'll admit. You did good. Just don't lose it, please. I've had that thing forever."

He nodded, grinning gentley as I pulled him closer. "Okay, now look down. I have to do the top lid." I took a deep breath as my shaky hand continued to apply my black eyeliner. I could not believe how annoyingly nervous I was around my best friend. For god sake's, I'd known him since.. well... Forever!

When I finished he didn't back away like I expected him to. He just raised his eyes up to meet mine. "I'm done," I whispered nervously and gave him a shaky smile.

"I know." His mouth formed the words but no sound came out and my breath caught in my throat as he reached his hand up to bring my face closer to his. "Can I tell you something?" he asked quietly and I nodded slightly. He leaned forward for our lips to touch just enough for my whole body to feel the electric shock that it produced. I felt his hand come up to pull my head closer to his as we deepened the kiss. Every nerve ending in my body was on overdrive and my limbs felt like jell-o. I couldn't hold back the gasp I let out when we parted. I could tell he was going to say something when his phone went off with a text message from Gustavo. "Ah, man, I gotta go. We'll talk later okay?"

I smiled shyly and nodded as he ran out of the room. The only thing I could coherently think was _'Holy shit! I just kissed my best friend!'_

* * *

_**There is was! Yay! I feel so accomplished. I rewrote the entire story and I finally get to move ahead with the story. Yay! Remember, if you want me to incorporate that part, just let me know in a review. I can't wait for the rest of the story! **_


	9. Chapter 9

****

Here's the newest addition for this story. I am getting more and more excited about the sequel. There will only be about 4 or 5 more chapters for this story and the major drama twist happens here. Someone's heart breaks a little bit... And I guarantee by the end of this story you will HATE a certain majorly popular BTR-show popstar... Read on, friends.

* * *

"Oh. My. God, Jacie! Why didn't you tell me that Dak freaking Zevon asked you out as soon as it happened?" She exclaimed as we walked through the Palm Woods lobby.

"I wanted to, but I knew you'd freak out... like you just did. And I don't even like him that much. I only said yes because I didn't want to be rude," I explained, stepping into the elevator and hitting the floor 2 button.

"Don't like him that much? What's that supposed to mean? That boy is a god!"

I sighed, still mulling over what happened earlier this morning. The guys hadn't come back yet so I hadn't had a chance to talk to Kendall at all. "He's just... not my type I guess."

"Well, whatever. We have to get you ready-"

"No, Camille. I am not dressing up for this. I'm just meeting him at the coffee shop down the road... It probably won't even be two hours. I'm going to my room to grab my purse and I'm leaving. Don't tell the guys, okay? They'll just freak out and jump into the middle of it," I told her, walking into an empty 2J. In all honesty, I just didn't want Kendall to get the wrong idea. I truly did not like Dak Zevon even a little bit in the slightest, I just don't like hurting people's feelings. She followed me all the way into my, James, and Kendall's shared room, talking mindlessly which I was ignoring skillfully and back out into the hotel hallway. "Okay, Cami. I'm leaving now. Go home and rest your mind, I'll tell you what happens later. Bye."

I let out a heavy breath as I walked away, I adored that girl a ton but she gave me chronic headaches. I walked to the small coffee shop, Ipod on full blast, and spotted him already sitting in a corner booth.

"Hi," I said quietly, taking the side across from him after ordering my Vanilla Latte.

"Uh- hi," he replied, flustered a bit to see me. I laughed silently, used to how guys acted. I knew I was pretty, I always had but I never had the urge to use it for my own advantage.

By the time we left, it had been over an hour and a half and I had found myself a new friend. He was cool, I'll admit. Not even close to boyfriend material for me but he'd been a great person to just hang out with. As I walked back to the Palm Woods, I wondered what the guys were up to.

* * *

**(Kendall POV)**

The guys and I had gotten out of Rocque Records and were entering the apartment to see Katie watching television and Mom in the kitchen.

"Hey, Katie. Where's Jacie?" I had hardly been able to focus on anything but her the whole day and was seriously desperate to talk to her. My younger sister shrugged, going back to her show.

"She left with Camille earlier... You can try to find Camille. She might still be with her," she said as I started walking toward our room. I groaned, it was typical of Katie to do that, and turned to leave, not even caring where my friends went.

I started with Camille's apartment, which no one was in, and headed down to the pool. I found her talking to that new girl, Jo, and Guitar Dude.

"Hey, Camille... Where's Jacie?" I asked the moment I reached her. She stopped mid-sentence and looked up, surprised.

"Oh hey, Kendall. Um... I think she might have went to the coffee shop down the street. I'm not sure if she's still there though."

I nodded without replying, smiling politely at the other girl and walked away. God, this was worse than phone tag. I didn't pay attention to where I was walking as I rushed down the street, running into countless people and almost knocking over an elderly lady with a cane. I sighed when I reached the small cafe, wiping my hands on my jeans nervously and opening the door. I stepped inside and scanned the room for my best friend, shocked to see her sitting in a corner booth, gazing out the window. I started toward her until I saw her giggle lightly, finally noticing the guy sitting across from her.

I caught my breath halfway out of my body and ran out of the coffee shop. My whole body numb to physical and emotional pain as I sprinted back to the hotel. I stopped in Palm Woods Park, feeling the anger and frustration build up inside of me. It had taken me weeks to build up the confidence to kiss her, let alone tell her everything, and this is what happens. I screamed and punched the nearest thing to me, a palm tree. The top layer of the skin on my hands scraped off and I grasped my knuckles tightly, bending over in pain. After the initial jolt faded, I slid down the tree until I was sitting on my grass. My head in my hands, staring at the ground, I felt myself space out.

* * *

**Sooo... Did ya like it? I personally am not a big fan of this chapter but it'll do. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Well, ya'll know the drill. Review with your opinions of this chapter and go take the poll on my page. Thanks a ton guys!**

**Oh yeah, before I forget: Go check out the band Runner Runner. They're amazing. To be specific: 1. They're cover of 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5 and they're own song 'So Obvious'. Those guys are well on their way to becoming a favorite of mine. **

**Reviews! :D**


	10. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, claimed to own any part of Big Time Rush and/or any other person/media object that has been mentioned. I only own the self-made plot and any extra characters. **

**I didn't want a herd of lawyers suing my butt so I thought I should post this.**


	11. Chapter 10

******Here's the new chapter. As I may have mentioned before, I was just moved up into the AP US History class and I have 7 chapters of work to make up so if I don't pop these chapters out like that Dugar lady has a baby then please give me a bit a lee-way. Here's the new chapter:**

**

* * *

**

I came into the apartment about 20 minutes after I left the cafe, seeing James, Logan, and Carlos crowded on the couch in an intense game of Super Mario. I walked into the kitchen wordlessly, finding Mama Knight pulling a tray of fish sticks out of the oven and Katie setting the table; still not seeing Kendall anywhere.

"Oh, there you are Jacie. We've been wondering where you wandered off to," Mama Knight said as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Kendall was looking for you earlier, did he find you?" I shook my head wordlessly, not wanting to let anything slip in case they didn't know yet. And I could guess bu the way they were acting, they didn't have any clue in the slightest.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked the guys.

As usual, they replied as a group. "No." I shrugged, walking back out of the apartment and down to the pool, finding Camille reading a script and sipping a strawberry banana smoothie.

"Hey, Cam. What's up?" I said, sitting down beside her.

She glanced up and narrowed her eyes at me," So how'd it go?"

"Camille, we are just friends. Seriously."

"Fine. Oh, Kendall was looking for you earlier. I told him that you went to the coffee shop and I think he went to go find you."

"I feel like I'm playing phone tag, except its in like human form."

"You mean like tag?" She said blandly, giving me a 'duh' look. I giggled slightly, glancing over into the park, seeing Kendall sitting beside some girl on a bench. I gaped mentally, not wanting show any sign of emotion, and glanced away embarrassed when he looked over, locking eyes with me.

"So what have you done all afternoon?"

"Sat here. Reading this... Do you know why Kendall punched a tree just a little bit ago?" I sat there stunned for a minute, processing what she had just said. Kendall never punched anyone or anything, much less showed that kind of aggression with the exception of hockey games.

"Wait... he what?"

She nodded, tipping her head in his direction slightly. "He looked pretty upset about something, I couldn't tell what though. He just punched the tree and sat there for a while. Then Jo came over and they've been talking for the last 10 minutes." Something clicked inside of my mind, even though I couldn't completely comprehend what, something just pieced together.

Instead of replying to her, I just stood up saying quickly," I gotta go. I'll see you later."

I ran off, to the Employee Only staircase that lead up to the roof, not looking behind me the entire way until I reached the edge of the roof ridge, leaning on it to catch my breath. I couldn't help the flair of jealousy that sparked up when the slightest thought of that girl with Kendall, even if they were just talking. I tried to concentrate on the people and the cars rushing around but my mind kept straying. I watched as the sun set slowly, across the Los Angeles skyline, and assumed I was alone until I heard the door close behind me. I debated internally whether or not I should turn around to confirm who I thought it was but eventually decided against it, acting like I didn't even know he was there. I fixated my gaze on a couple strolling along the sidewalk through the Palm Woods Park and could sense him right beside me.

"I was hoping I'd find you up here. I totally forgot about this spot," he said softly, leaning against the ledge beside me.

"I haven't been up here in a while," I admitted, glancing over at him and catching his gaze. That was one of the things that I loved most about him, his mossy green eyes.

"Not since you slept with me that one night," he basically finished for me. It had been towards the end of our first month here and I was having a hard time adjusting. That day was my mother's birthday, so naturally, I was in one of my depressive moods. I had been crying late at night, woke Kendall up, and he had me sleep in bed with him to comfort me. "Can we talk?"

I have no clue what snapped in me, if it was the overwhelming jealousy that was still harboured in me from seeing him with that girl or if it was just that time of the month. "Talk about what? What is there to talk about?" I said a bit too sharply, noticing the slight cringe at my words.

"About what happened earlier... Jacie, I-"

I cut him off, fighting back ridiculous tears. "Don't. Just don't say that it shouldn't have happened because that would hurt too much."

"Jace, I wasn't going to say that. I really like you, really really like you." I stopped mid-turn to face him, gaping at him like an idiot.

"But why were you with that girl earlier?" I fought back the jealous edge that tried to pry its way into my voice.

"She saw me in the park and asked if I needed someone to talk to. I don't like her. I promise. Which by the way, I could ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely forgetting about meeting Dak in the coffee shop.

"Camille told me you went to the coffee shop so I went to find you and I saw you with some guy."

"I don't... I mean, Dak and I are just friends," I explained. "So where do we go from here?"

He shrugged, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine before I could stop him. I melted into an oblivion, wrapping my arms around his neck and drawing myself up against him. We broke lip contact for just long enough to catch our breath and for him to whisper ," Will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded slightly, pulling him back down to my level, my kiss giving him all the answer he needed.

* * *

**AWWWW. Major cute and fluffy moment. I loved that and there is more to come. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**So this is technically the last chapter of this story. I will be posting an Epilogue on November 2, Kendall's birthday =D and yes I planned that on purpose, and a sequel will be posted either next week or the week after.. Depending on how busy I am. Now please read:**

**

* * *

**

It had been almost a month since Kendall and I had made it official and, so far, we had been able to keep our relationship a secret from the guys; holding hands in the car where they couldn't see and and under the table at dinner, quick kisses when they weren't looking, making out in a supply closet at the studio during breaks, and staying up super late so we could actually have a conversation. One of the most obvious signs that they were totally oblivious to us was while we were down by the pool. All of the other chairs were taken so I sat with Kendall; in between his legs with my head on his chest. This was a usual thing for us but we were finally slowly coming out with it, him kissing the top of my head randomly and playing with my hair. Its not like we were trying to hide it.

The cat came tearing out of the bag earlier today when Kendall and I were the only ones in the apartment. We were attempting to make grilled cheese when we gave up and, not getting to often enough, starting kissing. That's how Carlos found us, Kendall's hands firmly gripping my waist, my arms wrapped around his neck, and our mouths together.

We heard his shriek of surprise and jumped apart, out faces beat read with embarrassment. I honestly thought that Carlos's jaw was inches from hitting the floor when he bolted out of the apartment.

"Guess there's not going back now," Kendall said, pulling me into the living room. We peaked out of the blinds, seeing him race over to Logan and James who were talking to Camille, bouncing with excitement. It only took them a few seconds before their faces mirrored Carlos's only a minute earlier. They jumped up, following him inside while Camille just sat there, smirking, as she glanced up to our window.

"Busted," I muttered, hearing the thumps of heavy footsteps out in the hallway. Kendall nodded as they entered the room.

"You guys were kissing?" James exclaimed, stopping a few feet in front of us. We nodded, my cheeks burning with unnecessary guilt as the shock set in. "Why?"

"We're... kinda... maybe dating?" I said, it coming out like a question instead.

"Since when?" Logan questioned disbelievingly, his eyes flickering between the two of us.

" 'Bout a month ago," Kendall replied, smiling slightly.

"Wha...How did you hide it?"

"Acting normal around you guys so you wouldn't notice anything different," I told them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carlos asked, looking slightly insulted that we hadn't told them. "Don't you trust us?"

"Of course we do. Its just that if we'd told you guys sooner, you would have never stopped teasing us about it," I said, feeling slightly bad.

"And we wanted to make sure it was going to work out before we told anyone. We haven't even told my mom or Katie yet," Kendall added just as the two walked in the front door.

"Told us what?" she inquired, doing the signature hands on her hips deal.

"Kendall and Jace are dating," James confessed, earning a swift smack to the back of his head compliments of moi. He turned around, glaring at me. "You are so lucky that you're a girl because if you weren't then I just may have to inflict bodily harm for messing up my hair."

I felt a bubble of giggles burst in me and everyone gave me a strange look.

"Finally!" Katie exclaimed, shaking her head and smiling. "Took you guys long enough."

"Yeah, I kinda expected this some day," his mom agreed, giving us a sweet smile of approval.

I couldn't help the grin as Kendall wrapped his arms around me and lean down to kiss my cheek, earning a collective "Awww..." from everyone else in the room.

* * *

**So that's the official end to this story but there will be an epilogue/intro to the sequel. Please review and make this the most special chapter ever. Tell me what your favorite part was about the whole story and what you want from the sequel. ItsPopularICantLikeItNow has already read a preview of the sequel and I'm really liking it. **

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget a quick review on the way out. **

**Also, I have a blog for beginning writers, the link will be up on my page soon. Check out my other story, Here in your arms forever. Thanks**


	13. Epilogue

**I want to thank you all for all of your support during this first story. I love you all for all of your help when the story got deleted and I had to completely rewrite everything and I am proud to say that this is my first successful story that I've stuck through to the end. I am finding more and more of myself in Jacie and writing this story has helped me more than I can explain. I adore you all and hope to see you all return for the sequel, being posted on November 5(LoganHenderson4Life's birthday). **

**PS: HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY, KENDALL! XD**

**

* * *

**

I woke up, my head still on Kendall's shoulder just above his heart. The room was dimly lit, letting me know that it couldn't be later than 6:30 am and that I didn't need to wake him up anytime soon. My eyes scanned over messy room, clothing we discarded in a rush laying on random pieces of furniture. I felt my cheeks go red with a deep blush as moments from the night resurfaced. Kendall's arm was wrapped around my waist tightly, his hands resting on my stomach just below my chest. I was still for a while, enjoying the interruption-free time that I had with him; no Gustavo, no crazy fan girls or paparazzi, and even though I loved them, no James or Logan or Carlos.

I reached my hand up to brush over his cheek gently, loving how peaceful his expression was. His lips were pursed together enough that his dimples were slightly noticeable. His mesmerizing green eyes were closed and I missed them but he needed his sleep. A few minutes later, after I closed my eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep , I felt him stir under me and the vibrations deep in his chest from the groggy groan let me know that he was waking up. I looked up at him through my thick fringe of lashes and ran a hand through my tangled hair.

"Hmm... Morning, beautiful," he mumbled, giving me a sleepy smile.

"Morning," I replied, pushing myself up enough to press my lips to his before sitting up.

He lifted his hand, tracing my spine with his fingers. I shivered, leaning into his touch and pulling the sheet up enough to cover my chest. I wasn't about to put it past the guys to come busting in and see me, full frontal. "You have the day off right?" He 'mhmm'd' and grinned up at me. "What are we doing then?"

He placed his hands behind his head and shrugged lazily, a strange emotion flickering across his face. "Wanna go hang out at the beach? Just us?" I bit my bottom lip and tried to hide the ridiculous smile that grew on my lips. He reached an arm up and gently pulled me down to lay beside him. "That is... If I let you leave here today."

I giggled and placed my hand on his chest, unconciously directly over his heart. "We can always come back here later," I offered and he winked.

"I'll keep you to that promise."

I rolled my eyes, swinging my legs off of the side of the bed and pulled myself up. I grabbed his t-shirt, which hung down mid-thigh on me because of our height difference, and yanked it over myself so I was at least somewhat covered. "I need a shower before we leave. Are the guys coming over this evening?" We all still lived at the Palm Woods, but had since gotten our own rooms; Kendall and I, James and Carlos(both still single), and Logan with Camille.

"Yeah, I think so. They haven't said anything about not coming over." I nodded thoughtfully and was walking to the bedroom door when he came up behind me. "Can I join you?"

* * *

We were walking down the beach, his arm around my shoulders and our hands interlaced. We only had a few girls come up and ask for his autograph, thankfully, and we had walked far enough so that we were out of the reach of fan girls and paparazzi. He turned me toward the ocean and wrapped his arms around my thin torso, holding me against him and resting his head on my shoulder.

"I love you , Jace," he said randomly, kissing my cheek.

I smiled and kissed his lips quickly before replying," I love you too, Kendall."

Although he smiled, his eyes seemed distracted as he stared out at the small waves licking the sand in front of us. I shrugged it off, leaning back into him and that's how we stood there for about ten minutes, simply enjoying just being together when he let go of my waist, stepping back. I turned around, confused when I saw him kneel down it front me, his cheeks bright red. I felt my breath leave my lungs in a rush once I figured out what he was doing.

"Jacie, I... I love you, so much. And I've tried imagining my life without you and it just never worked out, I need you. I want to spend forever with you," he paused, taking a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**ANNNDDD... I'm stopping it there. I'm sure you all can guess what happens. I want tons of reviews on this! The sequel's first chapter will be posted on Friday! Thank you all for reading. **

**Normally, The End would go here but...**

**To be Continued.**


End file.
